User talk:Intemet Internet/Archive 1
Talk! Say something funny and I'll give you candy. Intemet Internet 17:56, 7 May 2008 (EDT) To make your created signature appear when you sign with four tildes, paste the code to User:Intemet Internet/sig and check Raw Signature in your preferences. --71.229 18:18, 13 May 2008 (EDT) *Yeah, i figured it out. Thanks! |Intemet Internet| 19:02, 13 May 2008 (EDT) *Odd, my signature looks different when i use it here than when I use it on my user page. |Intemet Internet| 19:02, 13 May 2008 (EDT) |Intemet Internet| 08:28, 14 May 2008 (EDT) keeps changing color for some reason...this morning it was hot pink... :This morning your sig was Fuschia, now it's crimson. Also You need to reupload your sig image(shdow form)to something like As per PvX:SIGN =)(click edit and look at my sig if your confused) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:42, 14 May 2008 (EDT) SOMETHING FUNNY! Do I win the candy? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:47, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :Also the signature looks different because the link to your user page looks different there since the link has been made "unlinked" and is in fat. So instead of the blue text you got black fat. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:48, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::A Phisics Teacher is teaching a class, and in the middle of class a kid raises his hand. "Why do we need to learn Phisics?" there is a pause, and the teacher responds, "It saves lives." Later in class the same kid raises his hand again, "How does it save lives?" long silence. the teacher responds, "It keeps idiots out of Medical School." ::wheres mah candy?--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 15:25, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::sweet...but i accidentally eated the candy...so ima hav to go buy some moar for ya |Intemet Internet| 19:22, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::ok i screwded up >_< where do i go to reupload meh picture? i know teh code but ima confuzzed on where to start. i click teh picture and click edit.... |Intemet Internet| ::::The new code for your sig should be |Intemet Internet|. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 19:32, 14 May 2008 (EDT) :::::k kewl i did it does i win a free deathadder or somthin? |Intemet Internet| Gimme Gimme Moar Gimme Moar Gimme Moar! im kinda broke right now, cant even afford to pay attention (hahahaha), so i dont i can really go through with giving free candy. how bouts you guys give me free jokes and pvx code to pimpify my page and i gets really happy? |Intemet Internet| minor edit checkbox plz You're clogging recent changes--Goldenstar 19:28, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Sorry! >_< i keep forgetting...is there a way to auto check minor change? because major change is far less common..|Intemet Internet| 19:30, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::There is, if you go to preferences --> Editing and then check the box that says "Mark all edits minor by default." Minor edits aside though, try using Show Preview before actually saving the page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:44, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::ok thanks guys, ill keep the things you say in mind. |Intemet Internet| 21:03, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Sign your comments plz Antiarchangel TROLL 21:13, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :i am....how was that relevant?|Intemet Internet| 21:14, 19 May 2008 (EDT)